Show 'Em My True Light
by FabiFabi
Summary: Kuroko has a sibling who comes back from overseas and is a demon in basketball, holding secrets and demolishing the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Takumi is here to help his brother Kuroko have his Prince Charming at any costs! Bad Summary but do Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ala~! How should I start… Enjoy my story?**

**Conscious: ugh… FabiFabi doesn't own Kuroko no Basket, this is a Kagami x Kuroko story andalso about how the Generation of Miracles gets beaten to a pulp.**

**It's not that I don't like 'em, I just think it'll be fun for this kid to come and make them realize they suck (not the bad way, you'll understand as the story goes)**

**Conscious: We're totally cool with flamers as we love to read your comments so yeah**

**Enjoy! Kuroko is a little ooc and here you'll see a new character as well, enjoy maybe?**

**Brother!**

"Eh~? Who's that?" "I don't know, but isn't he dreamy?!" "I say he is rather hot looking!" "He looks like a model!" "I think he looks hotter than Kise Ryouta himself~!" "Kyaaah!"

"Uh, excuse me?" a girl turned to the soft melodic sound of a voice and blushed fifty shades of red as she saw a prince looking down at her. His looks were unbeatable and his eyes held a little more than just mystery as he gave her a childish smile.

"Y- Yes?" she stuttered out, still mesmerized in what she recognized as hazel eyes and midnight blue hair, almost black.

"Do you know where I can find Kuroko Tetsuya?" he smiled again, the look he held in his eyes was very striking. The girl registered the name and then pointed at the gym. He thanked her and left in a swift strides. The girls were left in dazed as they squealed in delight at the sudden meeting.

In the basketball court

"You seem rather happy today, Kuroko," the coach, Aida Riko, commented as she noticed a rather not so deadpanned Kuroko smiling the whole time with a flowery background which could only mean one thing. Hell was freezing over; thanks to this the team seemed to be rather suave in their playing.

"Is it that noticeable?" Kuroko asked still with that small smile on his lips as he sat in the bench with their coach. 'YES, YES IT IS,' was most likely what the team wanted to say, but of course they didn't, all so, the curiosity seemed to be filling the room as to why Kuroko was happy.

"Is something going on today?" asked Riko as she went a little nearer to the boy, trying to find out what was going on. Not even Kagami knew and that seemed to bother him as much as the whole group. Kuroko's smile widened.

"Today's special because…" he trailed off as the door to the gym blasted open, a tall guy with hazel eyes and midnight blue hair stood in the middle, it was a little unnoticeable but girls were walking around giggling as they saw the boy looking around the gym. He scanned the gym carefully and seemed to finally found what he wanted, a smile of a child plastered on his face as he ran to his target.

"TESTSUYA!" the gym was confused to see this handsome, childish guy run into a sprint as he crashed against the blue haired Kuroko, who hugged him back. "Man! I missed you so much brother!"

The gym fell into silence as the line registered in their brains. 'Brother," it seemed to fade away slowly.

"Me too Takumi," Kuroko said as he patted the head of the newcomer. He seemed taller, a little wild and most of all, this kid screamed out CHILD to all who saw him. Everyone was frozen in place as the ball had stopped bouncing quite a while ago, finally, the burning question was asked.

"You have a brother?" Kagami asked, Kuroko let go of the puppy looking boy and looked towards his teammates and sent them a refreshing smile, that if ladies saw, they would faint, was this really Kuroko?

"This is my younger," Kuroko started but was interrupted by the other.

"Brother," the boy said as he stood at full height, his eyes held a lazy look to them but the smile held so much honesty and generosity it probably really was Kuroko's brother. Kuroko looked up at his brother in thought; Takumi grabbed Kuroko and pulled him towards the locker rooms, leaving the team to wonder.

"Brother?" Kuroko asked as he looked at Takumi in question. Takumi sighed as his features became a little sad but still held a child gleam to it.

"After leaving with Dad, I joined various teams, and let me tell you, three sports at the same time is a drag," Takumi laughed.

Kagami wanted to came check on the siblings when he caught the last sentence of a drag, he didn't mean to but he was to curious about this sibling thing all of a sudden that he remained still. Not daring to make a sound of his presence.

"So did you try basketball?" asked Kuroko, Kagami's ears perked up at this, this kid was a basketball person too.

"Yup, I was unbeatable! I love the sport so much that with the practice from soccer and baseball, my power became one of a demon as my coaches would say." Kagami's eyes widened, three sports at once? Well it wasn't unusual in America for them to have different seasons of sports and stuff but to major in all of them?

"Are you sure you want to try this team?" Kuroko asked Kagami went a little bit closer to hear what his shadow had to say. "I already have a light here, and unlike Aomine, you will probably make the sun jealous," Kagami didn't understand this words from Kuroko, was this brother really that good? Nah, he couldn't beat the Generation of Miracles that easily.

"Yeah, I think I want to try out that Kagami guy, your new light," he said in a playful tone, either way Kagami smirked at the unsaid challenge.

"But remember, you are my true light and I will forever be your shadow," Kuroko said in a laughing tone as they laughed together. Kagami's eyes widened not just from the melodic laugh this two shared but at the other thing. He said this guy was his 'true light' which meant, he was the real deal when dealing on pulling out Kuroko's true abilities.

"Let's go play a round later, my papers are still going in so I get to chill 'till Monday. I'll show you my improvements," they got out of the locker room still laughing as Kagami came out of the shadows he had hid in. He needed to play him for sure now,

So the practice went on by and he finally got to meet her as he sat with her brother at Maji Burger, each with a shake on their hands but Takumi with some food.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said as he stared up at the tiger with his mountain of food, the younger sibling stared at the red-head in a way that seemed like they were reading through your soul as he drank down his shake.

"Kagami Taiga," he smiled before getting out, pulling another chair and allowing him to sit where he usually sat.

"I know," he said as he munched on his food. His eyes not leaving his or Kuroko's for a second as he switched from pale blue to bright hazel. "So you play basketball too?" he questioned. Kuroko and Takumi looked at each other.

"I told you someone was listening," he said as he sipped on his shake again, Kuroko only nodded. Then both faces got similar.

"How about we play a game," Takumi offered. Kagami smirked, the offer bringing music to his ears.

"Deal," he said as he shook hands with him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko smirked.

At the Court where Kuroko and Kagami first played

"Ready?" Kuroko asked, biased of course. He really didn't know what the outcome of this lights crashing against each other would do. He threw the ball in the air, and Kagami got the ball, Takumi kept track of every move he took, carefully studying him, and then launched as he headed for a dunk, the ball was stolen too fast for him to react as he made a shot from where he landed into the hoop across.

Kagami was at loss of air at the quick point and extreme speed this kid possessed. He dribble the ball lazily, he was almost as tall as him standing at exactly 6ft his lazy eyes skimmed the court all too quickly for when he roared towards him, he was already past him. Time slowly passed by and Kuroko could only watch as his sibling wiped the court with Kagami's face. He knew almost every little move, as if he was predicting what would happen, extreme concentration. He was losing big time.

"I- Impossible!" he yelled as he glared at the boy, he grinned. "I- I- "he didn't know what to say as he was left alone in the court. This kid was no joke, he went past him, past Aomine and all the Generation of Miracles crap, was this kid was a demon? The thought of losing Kuroko all of a sudden seemed very high but he rather play it cool for now as he stood up and left. His head filled with probably fright and… jealousy?

"You should've gone easier," Kuroko said, his brother sighed.

"That's as easy as I can go," he said a little sadly, but then beamed up again.

"I think I'll need to somehow gather Generation of Miracles for you to play them," a devious smirk played on Kuroko's face but went unnoticed by his little brother, in a way he was still a little stupid to see rivalry.

"Generation of Miracles, huh," he smiled at the thought of beating their asses for thinking too highly of themselves.

"Yes. Kise, a copycat. Midorima, perfect shooter. Aomine, one who shines. Murasakibara, no feeling in the game and Akashi, a demon who can predict ahead of time his opponents' movements."

"Refreshing," Takumi said as he laughed again, he sure had a blast today. "That Kagami guy, he has what it takes, I want him to know that," he said as he sighed again. Kuroko nodded.

"After all, he was the one I fell in love with," Kuroko said in a whisper, his brother smiled.

"And I will make sure he is the best for you!" he said as he hugged his smaller older brother.

"Let's not forget about you Takumi," Takumi sighed again, his lazy eyes looking up to the sky.

He decided to ignore that for a while and kept a light chat with his brother and soon they arrived home to find something unexpected.

"Oh yeah, this is Taka… My dog…" Takumi trailed off as he pointed at a puppy German shepherd who was glaring at the small Husky. Their eyes very matching to their owners; yes these siblings were far too alike!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who~! Yes, it's me okay?**

**Conscious: I don't think they really care**

**Whatever so I have seen a couple of comments like this**

è **Does Takumi have a pairing in here?**

**So our kind Takumi has come to tell you himself! Please see the extra at the bottom of the chapter to find out a little more bout Takumi, as for now please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Beat Who Now?**

It was Saturday and Kuroko had left for practice, Takumi was left home with Taka.

"What to do…" Takumi wondered out loud as he ate a bowl of cereal, his mother was busy in the kitchen and upon hearing this decided to use Takumi to her advantage.

Takumi's mother was the exact same copy of Tetsuya, only thing was, Tetsu turned out to be a beautiful and fragile boy. The woman quickly came up behind him.

"Sweetheart, since you don't start school yet, mind getting some groceries for your poor tired out mother and taking your dog on a walk while that?" Takumi's eyes brightened up, he so wanted to go out so he could take this opportunity to do so and get Taka to know the place better.

"Ah okay, I'll get dressed and take Taka with me, #2 left with Tetsu didn't he?" his Mother was already in the kitchen but shouted a yes as he left to get ready. Throwing on a pair of cargo shorts and a hoodie along with some kicks he, like his brother, placed Taka on the hood of the jacket strapping the leash to his belt and taking the list and money from his mother.

"Tetsuya will be back in two to three hours so take your time, bye bye~!" their mother waved as she watched Takumi off. A content sigh escaped her lips as she returned to her house.

Takumi walked around the neighborhood in awe, he had gone to his brother's school so fast the day before to meet him he hadn't paid attention to his neighborhood. It remained the same for the most part. Not much had changed but it stilled amazed the teen and his dog as well for his paws rested on his head as he looked around vigorously taking in the new scenery.

After an hour or longer Takumi had been through the shopping district, taken pictures with girls he didn't know, help a guy move out and bought all his groceries. Taka already walking by his side obediently on the leash as Takumi ate a croquette; man did he miss those while he was away.

Passing by Maji Burger to buy a shake, and no, unlike Kuroko he bought chocolate shakes. So yeah, they were different too. Taka had eaten a piece of steak as well and both of them played in the park for a while, Takumi then decided it was about time to go home.

While walking he noticed a court, it was the one where he played Kagami, there was a ball in there, he looked both ways and decided to play a little. His mom did say he had time; also Tetsuya was probably going to eat with his team at Maji Burger and take another hour or so. Finally deciding to play a small game he ran to the court and unleashed Taka to play with him and left the groceries to the side.

"Okay Taka, let's play a game, you pass it to me," Takumi ordered, the small pup barked and started jumping, as if he knew what he was talking about. Takumi pointed at the ball and the dog ran towards it, he started rolling the ball towards his owner with the end of his nose. He stopped in front of him; Takumi picked up the ball and started dribbling.

He played a little game, teaching the dog to shoot; the dog seemed to enjoy making shots against his owner, probably feeling superior as he made another shot with a wild jump. On the other side of the court there was a tall figure, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at the two.

The tall figure was no other than Aomine Daiki, he was deeply surprised at the basketball dogs for this was not Air Buddy and the dog wasn't a golden retriever but a small pup. He then stared at the one who was teaching the dog. It was a boy around his age with hair color midnight blue hair, almost like his but darker, also his eyes shone of hazel.

"Hey you! Wanna play a game?" Aomine stopped staring as the boy rested a hand on the side of the fence. He seemed considerably tall. Aomine laughed and the boy tilted his head to the side in question.

"Ah kid, you maybe don't know me but I don't play with small fries," the boy in front of him stared at wide eyed and then cracked a smile.

"Ala ala, are you Ahomine?" the boy said as his face made a surprise look

"What did ya call me?!" Aomine yelled at him madly, the boy laughed.

"Sorry, my name's Kuroko Takumi and Tetsu never stopped talking about you; I should've noticed from your skin right away that you were the Aomine Daiki,"

"Kuroko? You know Tetsu? Why do you have the same surname?" those were the questions that rushed out from Aomine's mouth. Takumi, as he had introduced himself, laughed again. Aomine wasn't pleased; he was to laugh at people not to be laughed at.

"Hey, if you play a 1 on 1 with me I'll tell you everything, that is…" Takumi smiled menacingly, fear wasn't evident in Aomine's eyes because he was confident in winning but there was something about that smile…"If you win."

Aomine didn't take it, he laughed so hard he had to grip his stomach from the pain of laughing so much; tears started streaming down his face from laughter. Takumi and Taka stared at him as if he had gone insane. Takumi then noticed what he was laughing at and recalled what his brother had told him.

_"He has only been beaten once by Kagami, but he may still think too high of himself,"_

Kuroko's words rang through his head as he stared at the crazed Aomine. He exited the court and went to where he was dying of laughter. Once a good distance from him he smirked as his hand formed into a fist and crashed against his face mercilessly. Aomine did stop laughing as he literally flew back from the impact.

Takumi smiled, Aomine was quick to stand and glare at him as if he had just broken his nose. He probably did too. Takumi then retreated back to the court and decided to ignore him. Let him come to him instead. It wasn't that long that their game started and hell broke loose in the court. Poor Taka even cowered in the corner where the groceries were as this two lights clashed against each other. This weren't people, they were monsters!

Kuroko was walking home with Kagami. Kuroko seeping on some vanilla milkshake and Kagami just being Kagami, they then came to a halt as fear came upon them. All of a sudden, it felt very hot. And it was already dark too. Kagami was the first to notice what was going on and Kuroko wasted no time to run towards the court, Kagami right behind him.

The game was twisted, it was like a replay of Kagami's and Aomine's game at the winter cup but this was just… scary, fear was what came to mind as the players only shared a similar diabolical smile. Kuroko could tell one thing, Aomine was having too much fun and Takumi was deeply enjoying trapping Aomine in the game.

Kagami was fascinated. His eyes were wide and his mouth dry, he wanted to say something but what could he say? If anything this was past the 'zone' this was something else. Kagami felt respect for Aomine because of the game but right now he thought he might as well bow down to Takumi, his playing was at that of a professional, a true uncrowned king of miracles. Takumi dunked, Aomine fell, he was wasted, that was their finishing shot making Takumi the winner.

"That… you…" Aomine panted with a smile. He had never felt so alive, yeah he just lost big time to someone he didn't know but fuck that shit this guy really showed him a game, one he thought only Kise and Kagami could offer. Aomine stood up and put out is hand, takumi shook it.

"Let's play again Ahomine," Takumi said with a bright smile, sweat trickled down his face… Aomine didn't let that slide as he clashed his fist in Takumi's face, sadly, he missed by so little. "Okay Aomine, is that better?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Aomine said as he slapped Takumi's back and left. He was halfway out the court when he stopped. "Are you… Going to be here tomorrow?" Kagami and Kuroko were left stunned.

"Yeah I am,"

"Then tomorrow or the day after that I'll definitely beat you,"

"Sure, keep dreaming Aho- Aomine,"

"Shut up kid, I just went easy on you,"

"Then why did you say or the day after that?"

"Eh? Do you want me to break your face? I said I went easy on you!"

"Yeah and I'm lil red, say that when you beat me!"

"Tell Kuroko thanks,"

"He's right there,"

"What the?" Aomine took a small turn just to see Kuroko and Kagami frozen, Kuroko turn to look at him and without meaning to Aomine blushed. "You always find good competitors…"

"That's my younger brother," he deadpanned. Kagami was slowly gaining back his senses as he heard the new conversation.

"B- Brother? Why didn't you tell us!?" Aomine yelled. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders as Takumi picked up the groceries and leashed Taka, #2 seemed to have been through it all carefully examining everything from Kuroko's side.

"You never asked," Aomine scoffed and left, not before threatening Takumi to come back to the court the next day.

"WAIT!" Takumi yelled, Aomine stopped but didn't turn around, Takumi ran towards him. Kagami and Kuroko closed to what Takumi talked to him about. Although Kuroko could guess it was something odd because Aomine sent Takumi flying and turned around with a dark blush. Takumi slowly stood up. "All I asked was if he liked Tetsu," he muttered.

Kagami apparently stayed over to study Takumi. It was dark and the three rested in the living room.

"Yo Kagami," Takumi started. His arm rested over his hand. Kagami scoffed in answer. "What do you think of Tetsuya?"

Kagami stared at the ceiling; he could her Kuroko's breathing as he slept. Something he wanted to do but every time he closed his eyes, pictures of Takumi and Kuroko plying together appeared on his head. He covered his eyes with one hand.

"He's kind, fragile, just… Kuroko," Kagami thought he was probably spouting nonsense by now. He could even feel Takumi's ghost of a smile in the dark room.

"Is that so?" Kagami turned to see Kuroko's face as he slept; his skin seemed to shine his face resembling that of a Disney princess with the long eyelashes, silky hair and fragile complexion. He blushed. He had just thought of a guy as a princess! And the day before had been jealous of his brother! And was having nightmares of losing Kuroko! He really did like him! He closed his mouth and gulped as one of his hands laid on top of his mouth.

"I- I-"he only stuttered because Takumi was sleep and so was Kuroko. He closed his eyes thinking of only one thing. Baby blue eyes.

* * *

*Extra*

Interview with Kuroko Takumi

**Welcome Kuroko Takumi! **

***clap* *clap* *cheers and stuff***

Takumi: Ala~! FabiFabi, thank you for having me here!

**No problem Takumi, so tell us. Where overseas where you studying?**

Takumi: Ah, you see I studied in many places because of my dad's work so I kept moving back and forth. So far I have lived in America, Las Vegas and Los Angeles. Mexico, Mexico City and Zihuatanejo. Ah and also Seoul Korea.

**What the?! So you know all those languages?**

Takumi: Well yeah… they're only three though I also know my Japanese thanks to my dad's side teaching.

**S- Smart!**

Takumi: Thank you

**Anyways… there's some girls asking if you're going to have a pair in here**

Takumi: I don't know what about you beautiful girls? Would one of you want to be my _media naranja?_

**How do you fell about boys Takumi?**

Takumi: As long as their cute, I'm okay with boys and girls

**Amazing! So what's your zodiac sign Takumi?**

Takumi: I'm Aquarius like Kuroko; we share the same birth date

**You're twins?**

Takumi: No silly! I was born and exact year after Kuroko; my mom has a scary memory so she tried to replay everything she did when she had Kuroko so she could have me on the same day. Lucky huh?

**More like creepy but amazing still, now any past love life or something? Also how did you get into sports?**

Takumi: Well no, I have many friends though, a lot of beautiful girls and guys as well. I got into sports right away because since my dad was mostly working he wanted to put me in something fun so I took many sports, mainly soccer, basketball and baseball.

**Is that why you have so much stamina?**

Takumi: Most likely

**Okay thank you and how about your studies**

Takumi: A's, I study and practice at once, I can't fall behind

**You… are smart…**

Takumi: Thank you

**Well that's all for now, if you have other questions for Takumi make sure to leave a review and question him about anything!**

* * *

**Conscious: Thanks for reading, now, FabiFabi is not very proud of this chapter because she was in a rush but felt real bad without uploading anything for so long. Hope you enjoy it and one more thing**

**Just like Momoi's one sided crush with Kuroko, it seems that Alex is going to have something alike with Takumi. You can say if you agree or disagree and also, who would you want as Takumi's media naranja? RnR!  
**

**_Media naraja: Perfect Half, My half Orange_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to update sooner cuz it is March 18 and it's my cumplea****ñ****os! (Birthday in Spanish) so this is my own hard workin present!**

**Conscious: Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and followers.**

* * *

**Habla Espa****ñ****ol? I Like Your Surname!**

It was now Sunday and Kuroko and Takumi, along with Kagami, decided to wonder off! Takumi was getting some food ready to take to the park while the dogs played with each other. Their parents were gone and Kagami and Kuroko were getting ready to leave.

Takumi was wearing a red v-neck with a phoenix on the back, along with some black jeans and new white Nikes he attached Taka's leash into his belt and waited with bentos on basket. Kuroko usually went for a simple look, only wearing a white shirt and blue hood, sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with a light blue pair of jeans and matching white Nikes. Kagami wore an orange v-neck as well but this one had the picture of a tiger on it instead, he wore basketball shorts and black Nikes with a red line in décor.

#2 was placed in Kuroko's hood and they left. Upon arriving at the park they were met up by Alex.

"Taiga~!" Alex said excitedly as she ran to kiss the boy, he managed to avoid the kiss, feeling awkward to be kissed by Alex in front of Kuroko.

"What are you doing here!?" Kagami questioned, 'glaring' at her. She smiled and then her attention went to the boy holding a basket. Her eyes widened as she noticed this handsome man, midnight blue hair, hazel eyes, sweet smile. Her prince had come!

"Alex-san, are you okay?" she nearly cried out in fear from hearing Kuroko. He was so… unpredictable…?

"Who is this?" she said pointing at Takumi, Takumi smiled and then put bowed.

"Takumi, usted… habla español?" ("Takumi, do you… speak Spanish?") Alex put a hand to her mouth and nodded vigorously. He maintained a cool complexion. Takumi had only asked because he had seen her in Basketball magz and he knew her last name was Garcia, so he wondered if she speaks it.

Alex stole Takumi for a while and ranted on and on living Kuroko and Kagami alone. Kagami wasn't good with conversations but he might as well try something now that he was sure that he liked Kuroko.

"So Kuro-"

"Tetsu!" Kagami glared at an upcoming figure he recognized for Aomine. Upon noticing Kuroko, he started looking around a bit, most likely trying to find the enemy. Along with him tagged along a fearful Sakurai.

In the end hours passed and he didn't even spark a conversation for every time Kagami tried something Aomine would catch Kuroko's attention in something else. Kuroko seemed to notice Kagami's failed attempts and decided to make him fight for him. (Aw… Cute Kuroko)

Finally they arrived on a court and played some failed games. Finally Takumi came back with Taka, the basket still with him, his bento gone. It seemed he had given it to Alex to eat and she had almost died from happiness and had to leave to not jump at him and rape the boy. So apparently she had gotten a love for Takumi like Momoi towards Kuroko. Finally, he made it to the court, and then he noticed Ahomine and Bakagami bickering at each other, with Kuroko in between.

Of course he didn't notice his brother's happy smile of being fought over because he didn't show it but h jumped in between to protect his dear older brother from those monsters. Sakurai just briefly noticed a body come and snatch Kuroko away from the other two bodies but he did notice a small pup near #2. Both Kagami and Aomine stopped and glared at who stole their fighting cause.

Kuroko was snuggled neatly in Takumi's arms; Takumi glared daggers at the two boys, not noticing the brunette to the side.

"Tetsuya, this two could have raped you for all I know! Want me to beat them to a pulp for you my dear brother?" Takumi said as he looked down at Kuroko, Kuroko's face remained biased as he sipped on some vanilla shake, faking innocence he nodded like a kid. Takumi went back to glare at the two figures, who gaped at Kuroko's childish behavior. Kuroko may love Kagami (and possibly Aomine) but he thought that a good lesson or two would be good every once in a while.

Letting go of Kuroko, Takumi whistled at Taka, Taka went into the basket and took out a basketball and rolled it to his owner. Then he retreated to the side of the court were Sakurai was. Kuroko disposed of his trash and stood by his brother.

"Two on two," Kuroko said.

"I aint playing with him!" Kagami and Aomine yelled in perfect unison

"Ala Ala! Are you twins?" Takumi asked impressed by the perfect timing of their voices

"What? No!" they said again together, and then they glared at each other, and started yelling at each other. So Kuroko elbowed both of them and they were left in the floor saying stuff like. Adorable but firce or cute face but heartless.

They finally settled down to play and Aomine remembered Sakurai, who had been witnessing everything, almost as if out of a movie.

"Sakurai, keep score will ya?!" Aomine yelled, even if it wasn't necessary from how close they were. Sakurai nodded as the game unfolded in front of him. He carefully examined all the moves and was deeply impressed by Takumi as a blush formed in his face. The way he moved so fast, beating Aomine and Kagami to reach Kuroko's powerful catches. After Takumi and Kuroko took the lead by six points, Aomine began cursing along with Kagami as they tried to double team him.

Kuroko was also moving faster and better than what his normal performance would be. While paying attention to Kuroko, he didn't notice when the ball was going straight at him.

"Sakurai!" Aomine yelled, Kagami looked in surprise at the strong blow Kuroko had just sent, Kuroko seemed surprise as well for he had fallen back from the force and strength put in.

"Eh..?" he let out as he saw orange coming near, a sudden wave of air hit him as a hand replaced the orange in the air. Hazel eyes inspected the brunette for any harm but he seemed well.

"Are you okay?" the voice sounded worried and kind. Sakurai looked up and finally met his eyes, a dark blush appeared as he covered his face quickly, his heart beating faster and faster.

"I- I'm sorry f- for losing score!" he cried, quickly standing and running away if it wasn't because a hand grabbed his wrist and he came crashing onto a chest. It smelled of sweat and grass and seemed strong. One hand patted his head and the other hugged him. It felt as if his heart was going to push right out of his ribcage and as if his face was going to make Mr. Tomato angry for being so red.

The boys in the court just stared. Kuroko finally stood and smiled, he took a quick glance to Kagami, who had been staring at him, Kagami quickly looked away, covering his mouth with one hand. Aomine was deeply surprised, at being beaten again and at the two boys in front of him. It was then that Takumi let go of Sakurai, he sniffed a little and Takumi bent down a little to be at eye level with the brunette.

"I'm Kuroko Takumi, what's your name?"

"S- Sakurai Ryo…"

"Ala! What a cute surname you have!" Sakurai blushed again but smiled shyly at the ground. In the end, the game was won by the brothers and everyone started going home in reality… It was still early in the afternoon…

While walking back to the park, Kagami and Kuroko shared a bento, and the other was given to Sakurai and Aomine. Aomine ate while glaring at Kagami and Kuroko eating together. Kuroko noticing this, decided to be a little devil, well aware of what he stirred up in the boys heart. Picking up his chopsticks with some rice, he stuffed it on Kagami's opened mouth.

Aomine spat his food out and Kagami went red. Takumi chuckled as he drank some chocolate shake and the dogs ate. Sakurai looked down and then looked at Takumi's sitting figure, it was probably obvious by now his attraction to the boy. Trembling, he grabbed a sausage and also stuffed it on Takumi's mouth, Takumi's eyes widened as he started chewing. He looked at a blushing Sakurai who quickly went back to eating the food. All red again.

Aomine stared wide eyed and probably didn't notice what he said 'till too late.

"Why am I getting no love!" everyone stared at him. Kuroko's eyes focused on his, his eyebrows slightly raised. Kagami did the same, taking it as a trend that Kuroko was feeding him as his mouth stayed open, the chopsticks resting in air being held by Kuroko. Sakurai staring worriedly at Aomine's outburst and Takumi holding back a laugh as he grabbed the chopsticks from Sakurai's hands.

"Want me to feed you Aomine?" Takumi joked as he raised the chopsticks to Aomine with some rice there. Aomine glared at Takumi but still ate it and look away with a small blush. Takumi and the rest were impressed by the reaction.

"Weirdo," Kuroko said as he finally set the food on Kagami's mouth and the frozen in time moment stopped and they went back to eating. From a distance a tall blonde model noticed his beloved Kurokochii eating with Aominechii, Kagamichii, (Sakuraichii?), and a stranger. The blonde glared from afar noticing Kagamichii being fed by Kurokochii.

"Eh~! I wished Kurokochii fed me like that too!" Kise, whined and started running towards the small group.

* * *

**What will Kise do?**

**Conscious: I don't know, and I think you're trailing off a little.**

**Me too but so far he has met Kagami on a Friday, Aomine on a Saturday, and Kise will be on a Sunday! **

**Conscious: Okay, RnR! And wish us lots of luck for it is Birthday Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Conscious: Again…**

**Yeah! Oh and I want to thank everyone who keeps reading this story and faving and following and reviewing. I'm grateful for that**

**Conscious: Shall we meet Kise?**

**Ohohoho what if we already know him?**

* * *

**T- Takumichii?!**

"Kurokochii~!" the cry of excitement was extremely loud and people looked oddly at the boy in the vest and jeans as he seemed to fly over to a small group of boys with flowers growing around him and the person he was fixated on. Of course, only Kise saw it that way.

"K- Kise?!" Takumi almost yelled as he stood and stopped the blond from crashing against his brother, Kise removed the hand from his face and was about to whine over not being able to see his Kurokochii when a familiar face met his.

"T- Takumichii!" Kise said stunned, his golden orbs widening in surprise. Kuroko's eyebrows went up as well as the other people around them. It seemed this two knew each other.

"Kise-kun, do you know my brother?" asked Kuroko, his baby blue orbs looking up at him, his head tilted to the side cutely. Kise put a hand to his face as he screeched in fandom inside his head at Kuroko's cuteness. Then something hit him.

"Brother?" Kise repeated stupidly

"Yeah brother you idiot," pointed out Aomine, not liking to be left out on a conversation. Kise then took to notice that Aomichii and Kagamichii and even Sakuraichii were all there, and he wasn't.

"So cruel! Why did you not invite me!" Kise whined again, Kagami's brow twitched in annoyance

"Maybe because you're so fucking loud?" he said sourly, looking away, and giving a light stare at Kuroko who was still not done feeding him.

"Say Kise, why are you here?" Takumi asked, sitting in the grass by a flustered Sakurai. Kise then went back to model mode.

"Oh Takumichii, you see I'm still a model and I was just roaming around looking for fun when I found you guys!" Kise let out excitedly, personally, he looked like a hyper girl meeting her favorite band face to face.

"Ala, is that so? How o you know my cute older brother?" Takumi asked, and Kise gasped

"Kurokochii is Takumichii's older brother?" he asked amazed, his mouth opened in disbelief. Takumi nodded. "Kurokochii! Why didn't you tell me? And why are you feeding that punk Kagamichii in the mouth!?" Kuroko shrugged.

"You never asked and I'm feeding him because I think it is something couples do."

It seemed that everything in the moment froze, Kagami went as red as his hair, Aomine spat all his food out, Sakurai was impressed y Kuroko's bluntness and Takumi smiled widely, as for Kise… he fainted. Kagami seemed to ignore everything around him as he grabbed Kuroko's hands.

"Are you really okay with me Kuroko?!" he almost yelled, his face red, heart beating faster and faster.

"What are you talking about Kagami-kun? I'm simply feeding you." Kuroko stated, as if he had forgotten what he had said moments before. For some reason, Aomine sighed in relief, Sakurai was still impressed and Takumi sighed unpleased. Kise came back but this time Kagami fainted.

"HAH! Kurokochii is still waiting for me!" Kise said proudly as he stretched his arms out to Kuroko but was punched by a red Aomine.

"Ya crazy! Kuroko is to be with the strongest! That's me!" he spat out. Takumi was long gone already recording this.

"Actually… the strongest is my brother and don't think I would want to be in a romantic situation with him." Aomine and Kise, and the awoken Kagami all turned to glare at the boy who was videotaping them while keeping a light chat with Sakurai.

"H- He? Stronger?!" they yelled out in unison. Then Kagami stared at the ground, Aomine as well and Kise seemed to have a flashback. Kagami and Aomine were both beaten by the boy dramatically, that was a lot of strength already and what Kise recalled…

"_This is Takumi, he'll be covering your story," said Kise's manager after a shoot they had in Korea, his first time shooting somewhere else. Kise looked up to see a midnight blue haired boy with hazel eyes with a tablet and stylus on is ear._

"_Hey, my name's Kise," Kise introduced himself in his wrking mode, keeping a slight smile and chilled aurora_

"_Takumi, nice to meet you," the boy bowed. They talked for a while, Takumi gathering information when the hitting question hit: Do you play any sports?_

"_I do play basketball," Kise said and started talking about the Generation of Miracles, how he was closely obsessed with the number 6 phantom player and etc. etc. _

"_Basketball, huh," Takumi whistled as a smiled played on his lips. "I play some basketball too; wanna play in the court out?" Kise did know he would beat him but he was so nice he gave him a chance to play him._

"_Let me just warn you that I usually copy," Takumi smiled a little, his eyes focused on his tablet as he finished his document._

"_I know," it was barely a whisper, something Kise didn't catch as they walked to the court. He could say he regretted ever saying what he said because when the game started, it was like playing Aomine, only worse, he couldn't see him._

"Kise, hey Kise, Kise get up dammit!" yelled Kasamatsu as he kicked the spaced out Kise out of his trance. Kise hit the floor with a painful thud and quickly regained consciousness of where he was.

"Kurokochii! I will become stronger!" he looked to the place where the five boys had been sitting not so long ago, Kasamatsu stared at him as if he was crazy. Kise looked around vigorously. "T- They ditched me!" he cried. Kasamatsu kicked him again.

Aomine and Sakurai had left for home, not before exchanging numbers and playing another match. By now the dogs were walking ahead of the boys and the sunset was visible in their path.

"Jee Kuroko, I didn't know so many boys were behind your tail, well I guess your cuteness can't be helped." Kuroko seemed to just nod in agreement as both siblings sipped on their milkshakes towards their home. There was school tomorrow.

As for Kagami, he too had noticed this, and if he wanted to have Kuroko, he would need to work harder than ever, but the problem was, not only he was on the fight. Aomine and Kise had made it very clear and who knows? Maybe those other freaks from Kiseki no Sedai were after Kuroko's love as well.

Kagami grunted in annoyance as the thought of having to share his cute and small Kuroko came to mind. His eyes widened. Did he just say, cute and small Kuroko? And his? Who was he kidding! Maybe Kuroko was going to be harder to get than what he had originally thought.

"Takumi~! Takumi~!" and with Alex sighing Takumi's name every 10seconds didn't help his situation as he focused on a plan. Deciding to fall sleep, he closed his eyes but only pictures of a cute Kuroko on his bed appeared, pleasant dreams if you know what I'm talking about. He fell asleep instantly. We could say the same for Aomine and Kise as they fell asleep to the picture of Kuroko on their heads. And who knows probably three other heads kept thinking about our light blue haired hero as they slept.

"Mmm… I should pay a visit to my cute Kuro-chin soon…" slept a way a tall young man with a chocolate on his mouth. Purple hair spread out on his pillow.

* * *

**So who's next?!**

**Conscious: next chapter! Takumi enters school and wants to enter the club! A secret is revealed and wen Takumi goes to buy some sweets for himself he meets Tatsuya and Murasakibara! **

**So how should Takumi make his entrance!? RnR and thanks for everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thanks for all the support again! And on to the story!**

* * *

**Candy Run!**

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko's door was thrown opened by a Takumi in boxers, his hair was wet and a childish smile played on his lips as he pulled out a water gun. Kuroko looked at his door sleepily before noticing the figure and being sot with icy cold water.

"Arriva hombre! We need to get to school soon!" Takumi said as he kept shooting the bluenette, the bluenette seemed to be retreating something from under his bed and when he founded, Takumi was attacked by Kuroko's water bomb thrower.

"Takumi, I need to get ready," Kuroko said yawning, still shooting at the already wet enough figure. Takumi grabbed Kuroko's towel and wrapped himself with it as Kuroko stopped shooting. Now drying himself, Takumi remembered something.

"Ala! Tetsu, I want to buy some candy later, can you come along with me?" Takumi asked with puppy eyes. Kuroko was getting out of bed at the moment.

"Candy?" he repeated, Takumi nodded wildly. Kuroko looked at the floor for a bit. "I don't know Taku… can you eat sweets normally now?"

"Maybe…" Takumi whistled out, Kuroko shrugged, that would be enough. And so they prepared for school, ate breakfast, packed lunch and left.

"Hey Takumi, I have to attend morning practice so you could've stayed home," said Kuroko in the way. Takumi shrugged

"Nah, serves that I sign up for basketball already," Takumi smiled. Kuroko nodded an okay and after a while later, they arrived to school. Arriving straight into the locker rooms, Takumi went to try to find Riko while the boys changed. He found her rather fast in the bench looking over some papers.

"Excuse me, are you Aida Riko?" Takumi asked politely as he stood in front of the young brunette. The girl looked up to see what she recalled as Kuroko's younger brother, Kuroko Takumi.

"Yes, I am," Riko responded, the boy bowed

"I would like to join the team, if it's possible," he said

"You want to join?" Riko was rather surprised, she wouldn't have expected for Kuroko's younger brother to join the basketball club. The boy smiled and nodded again as he gave her his paper, she noticed he had been overseas in many places and had much experience. She looked him up and down again. "You'll just need to pass a test first," Riko said as a shadow covered her eyes and a devilish smirk formed in her lips. Takumi smiled and slowly bent down to eye level, she was taken aback by the sudden closeness as she began to blush.

"Sure thing Coach," he said, his breath was minty and that look was very provoking, she cleared her throat and let out a forced laugh.

"Y- yeah… just be in the roof at practice," she stammered, got up and left the room. Girls made small groups as the young man left with a satisfied smirk.

Practice

Kagami wasn't pleased being in the roof right now, he needed to practice to crush Takumi, forget the Generation of Miracles. This one was a demon! Riko then opened the door revealing her and Takumi behind her, the team stared curious as to why the kid was with her, except Kuroko.

"Go ahead," Riko said as she pointed at the small fence of the roof. Takumi walked in between the team as they opened the way for him to cross. Riko watched every step he took with care, the team inspected him too. Suddenly he came to a stop and looked back at the team with a childish smile.

"What the…" Kagami said as his eyes widened, in fact the whole team freaked out as he grabbed something and jumped down the roof. The team screamed in horror as Takumi flew down holding something on his hands. People stopped and stared in awe at the writing on the banner he had seemed to pull down on his deadly jumped. They all ran down to the front of the school where Takumi stood proud, his arms crossed.

They all stared at the banner in amazement, glad that Takumi didn't die in the jump. Kuroko read the banner out loud for his team to hear.

"Kuroko Takumi Class 1-A I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and make a new light shine," of course Kuroko knew Takumi wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles, but he wasn't aware on him wanting to make Kagami shine for real.

"Am I on the team or do I need to make it clearer?" Takumi asked as he walked to the coach, the coach shook her head; her legs trembling form the earlier scare.

"Welcome to the team!" she welcomed him; he smiled brightly and jumped at his brother who hugged him as a way to congratulate him. And so practice began, and she had everybody introduce their selves. And after that came Riko's favorite part. "Take off your shirt," Takumi stared at her for a bit but when he saw no hesitation in her eyes, he was pretty sure it was an order. He looked at the team and they nodded. So he did

Riko's eyes carefully inspected him, on contrary to Kagami, he had a more slim fit body no ripping muscle but well-toned. His stamina, flexibility, power and limits were off the charts and… just everything about him made her mouth dry, it seemed the players were also surprised by something as they stared holes into his back. Riko took notice of this and turned around. Now that she did not expect.

Takumi was sporting a tribal tattoo on his back, the wings extended across his back as if the wings were his. Kuroko saw the questioning look in the team's eyes. And decided to talk

"It's a phoenix," Kuroko stated, the team could only gape as they shook themselves into consciousness. Maybe he was a gang leader? Riko finally stopped gaping, in love with his body. He placed his shirt back on

"Boys, you got yourself a demon player!" Riko congratulated as she hit Takumi's back so he would bow. He quickly bowed to the team in fear of being hit again.

"I hope we get along and you can teach me something new! I'm in your care senpais!" he made it clear as he bent into a perfect 90degree angle and talked in such firm voice you would think he was in the military. His head flew up as he stood straight, Riko smiled and applauded.

"Now… 50laps around the court!" and so they began their running, it was strange but it seemed that Kuroko was leading along with his brother as they sprinted through the gym in perfect sync . The team was lost at the sudden change of behavior in Kuroko as they finished the 50 laps, only Kuroko panted heavily and Takumi laughed in triumph. The team still hadn't finished so while that, Takumi and Kuroko began some practicing themselves as they played one on one.

Riko didn't take her eyes off Takumi at any moment as she closely inspected his build and every little move he did and how he did it. She called the whole team together and started a 5 on 5. On one team, Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe, on the other Takumi, Teppei, Tsuchida, Fukuda and Kawahara. Riko held the ball in between Teppei and Kagami and whistled out as the game started. Kagami grabbed the ball and quickly headed for the net but then a chill ran down his spine as he quickly turned to see Takumi at his side.

Takumi took advantage of the second-worth distraction from Kagami and stole the ball, passing it to Kawahara, the one who was nearer to the opposing teams net. The ball went in. Riko's eyes widened, he had taken advantage of such small time of distraction to steal the ball. It was too impressive. Riko kept her guard up. When she whistled the end of the game, the team was shocked to find out that Takumi almost alone had wiped the floor with them.

It was clearly striking to see that he could catch Kuroko's passes as well as Aomine could, in difference to the GoM, he believed in teamwork for he only made a few points himself, making his partners shine. It seemed like hours when in reality it had been barely 10minutes of hard on playing. More intense than a game you would play in the court against another team.

Riko had the heart to let them rest as she jumped to Hyuuga, her smile wide from ear to ear.

"What you think?" Hyuuga took another three long gulps from his water and then looked up at their coach.

"I thought you were joking about the demon thing," he said, trying to gain back his breath. Riko smirked.

"Oh you know I don't joke about winning," she started as her eyes beamed up. "With him, we are so going to win whatever lies ahead of us!"

Hyuuga wanted to say something but in reality what could he say? This guy seemed to be a god damn demon let lose for in the game you could only feel the heat of the game and maybe cold sweat from fright when he suddenly appeared near you. He could only smile and worry for Kagami who seemed to be dying at the moment.

"What are you!?" Kagami yelled loudly at the night sky haired teen. He mustered up a rather sadistic grin as he chuckled darkly and went closer to him all of the sudden, the tiger was intimidated.

"I'm Takumi," he said in a low, scary voice, his bright eyes seemed cold and uncaring for a moment, stabbing right through Kagami. He gulped and backed away as Takumi exploded into a fit of giggles. "Your face!" he laughed as he covered his eyes with on hand and gripped his stomach with the other. Kagami soon noticed he was attracting attention and when he saw a pair of baby blue eyes staring at him, he went a little red.

Kuroko smiled a little when he saw Kagami turn away in embarrassment. Practice finally came to an end and they all left home, except for a certain pair of siblings. In Maji Burger, a tiger wondered where his soon to be mate was.

Shopping District

"Taku, I'm going to go buy a new novel, okay?" Kuroko said as they stood in front of a candy shop, Takumi nodded as he left to the store to the left and Takumi entered the one in front of him. His eyes brightened in happiness as he saw the multiple candies that were around the store, a smile played on his lips, he grabbed a cart and went off.

It had been nearly a half an hour when Takumi was about to check out. Then he saw something that caught his attention, vanilla. Now, now, it wasn't just vanilla but Kuroko's favorite vanilla candy. He went to grab it but to his side he noticed a tall purpled haired young man, the man who stood tall before him, looked down at the boy and noticed they headed the same direction, it didn't take long for both of them to rush to the candy.

The taller figure tried to intimidate the smaller one by planting a strong hand on his shoulder. Takumi noticed the movement and quickly ducked under to reach the candy, the purple haired boy didn't like this so he took a wild jump, landing a little in front of him. Takumi was getting mad, that candy was the last and it was going to be for his brother.

"ROAAAAAAA!" the scream was loud and the nice old lady in the counter looked to the aisle to notice Takumi grab hold of the purple giant's shoulders and jump over him. What was this? Leap Frog? The taller boy stood still as he felt the weight push him down a couple feet and the boy he was battling jumped over. And with a triumphant cry he grabbed the candy. He looked up to the purple giant.

"Ala… Sorry Murasaki-san," Takumi bowed, using the color purple to refer to the boy who was left still with no candy.

"Oi, that candy is special," the giant said, Takumi scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

"Same here, this is for my brother Tetsuya, he rarely eats candy and since he likes vanilla so much, I wanted to get him his favorite at least," the taller boys eyes widened.

"Tetsuya? Kuroko Tetsuya?" he asked as he leaned down, Takumi stared at the boy, his eyes inspecting him up and down.

"Ala! Murasakibara Atsuhi?" Takumi asked as he finally noticed who the boy was.

"_Murasakibara-kun is very tall, he has shoulder length purple hair and is a big baby, he has a big sweet tooth, or should I say mouth?"_

Kuroko's words played over Takumi's head as Murasakibara nodded, he stood tall again.

"And your name?" he asked looking down at him as Takumi threw the candy in his cart along with the mountain he already had in there.

"Takumi, Kuroko Takumi. I'm Tetsu's younger brother." Takumi smiled kindly as he went to pay, Murasakibara behind him with a cart equally full to his. "You like candy?" Murasakibara nodded, and took note that this kid probably did too. In fact they were probably a little alike. They chatted while the lady passed and bagged their candy and then went out where a cute Kuroko waited.

"Takumi, mom wants us…" Kuroko began when he saw Takumi, but then he saw someone else by his side, Murasakibara, the tall boy smiled and bent to level with the baby blue haired boy and started to pat his head.

"Kuroko-chin, cute as always," Murasakinara went on as he ruffled his hair. Takumi stared, sucker already on his mouth as he opened a bag of ships.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun, thank you," Kuroko said. They talked for a bit, Murasakibara doing most the talking, then Kuroko noticed his brother was missing.

"Ah Murasakibara-kun, do you see my brother anywhere?" the tall boy stopped from eating his chips to look at the street, he then noticed Aomine in a court, and Takumi. He pointed over at them. Kuroko looked at the time. "Ah is that time,"

Murasakibara followed Kuroko as they sat under a tree together, Kuroko now quietly munching on his candy and Murasakibara on his. Aomine and Takumi then started playing, but something was off. Kuroko stood up worried as he went to the fence. Aomine was in trouble.

Kuroko took fast steps to reach the bag of Takumi's candies, or rather say bags. They were mostly wrappers. Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Murasakibara-kun, I need you to play my brother, he is on what my family calls. "Candy Run,"" Murasakibara tilted his head to the side looking in question to his cute Kuro-chin, then back at the court where Aomine wasn't winning but being dominated, his eyes widened a bit but since it was for his cute Kuro-chin… he nodded.

The game in the court stopped. Aomine fell to the floor, gasping hard, Kurok went to grab him and helped him to the side of the court. Murasakibara entered.

"Oh, Murasakibara-san! You want to play!?" Takumi said excitedly, his features seemed normal but his aurora said otherwise as a smirk spread across his face. "Watch and learn Aomine, this is playing!" Aomine looked up to see a blur or Midnight blue against purple, which towered high above him.

"This is the candy run," Kuroko said worriedly. And the game began.

* * *

**Sorry, it sucks I know but bear with me okay?**

**Conscious: Yeah, RnR will update soon (possibly) and it won't be as suckish. Please enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sleep-Over!**

Takumi dribbled the ball patiently, thinking carefully of what his opponent, in this case, the fearful Murasakibara. He had to be smart; this guy was tall and could easily jump him off. With a rush of speed he zoomed past him, reaching for the net, he needed to know his way of playing to actually defeat him.

The move was blocked greatly by Murasakibara, which reminded Takumi of a wall, being thrown aback. Takumi gritted his teeth. Murasakibara was about to do and easy shot but Takumi wasn't going to allow it.

Even if it was going to be a simple layup, Takumi was able to barely knock it off from his fingers and retreat them back into his hands. Quickly running to his net, he had to accept. Murasakibara was tall and could easily take advantage of the situation. But Takumi was Takumi and with a quick glance at his brother's features, his whole stamina jerked up as the game turned into something of a video game.

Murasakibara had prevented a lot of shots and made a whole lot of shots as well. Takumi had gone into the three pointer line, Murasakibara a little too far to catch him and threw, the ball going in perfectly. Of course to attain that win, Takumi had to block away Murasakibara and that had been really hard. The score keeper, in this case actually Aomine, tallied up the points. Takumi had beaten Murasakibara by over 30 points.

He was just surprised he was even able to shoot some points. Sweat trickled down their faces as they panted. The game had been won. Takumi looked over at his brother, his mouth opened to say something but… he fainted.

"Takumi!" Kuroko yelled as he ran at his side, Takumi was knocked out cold; he noticed his hands were shaking this were the after effects of the infamous Candy Run. Kuroko asked for the help of Murasakibara and Aomine to carry Takumi back. Once arriving at the house Kuroko's mom set out dinner for the four boys, Takumi had just regained conciseness and was really hungry.

"So did I win?" Takumi asked as he stuffed his mouth with more rice and fish. Aomine didn't stay behind as their mother kept bringing in food. Murasakibara ate surprisingly well, but when the cake was brought out…

"Yeah you won," Kuroko stated, eating in small portions unlike his brother. Murasakibara was deeply surprised at being beaten once again. It was almost impossible, more because it was him alone. Now it was him wondering how he would fight against his friend Himuro. Takumi's phone rang.

"Ala, excuse me," Takumi said as he stood and left to the hall of the house. Three heads looked to the side of the wall as they watched with curiousness Takumi's back to them; he was talking on the phone, in English.

"Who's he talking to Tetsu?" asked Aomine as he looked down at the blunette. Kuroko shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's a friend of his from overseas," Murasakibara and Aomine nodded and retreated back to their sits. Takumi came back and took a sit.

"Ala, Kuroko, I need to go somewhere tomorrow after practice so you go on ahead without me okay?" Takumi said. Kuroko nodded faintly. Aomine and Murasakibara left home while that, Murasakibara taking half the cake for in the way.

After waving their goodbyes Kuroko turned to his brother. He seemed rather relaxed now after his earlier actions.

"So who was it Taku?" Kuroko asked, Takumi smiled widely at his brother's interest to know who he talked to in the phone.

"Ah, is an old friend I met in L.A. his name is Tat-"

"Kuroko, Kagami-san is calling you!" called their mother from the kitchen. Kuroko pulled a finger up indicating for his brother to wait. Takumi nodded obediently as Kuroko retreated to the phone.

"Hello?" Kuroko answered.

"Hey, I know it's a school night but would you mind coming and staying over tonight?" Kuroko's eyes widened at the question that had just being asked. Kagami on the other end was freaking out as he took deep breaths hoping he won't be rejected. He looked outside, the night was still young and some light was still out, and he can probably meet him half-way.

Also he had to take advantage that Alex was not home for him to make his move and actually confess his feeling before one of the Kiseki no Freaks came and stole his reason for living away from him.

"Sure," came the soft voice of Kuroko. Kagami's eyes widened in surprise, he looked at his watch, and it'll take him like 30minutes to arrive. Kagami cheered silently to himself.

"Ah okay cool, then I'll see you here, I'll try to meet you half way," Kagami said, a silent uh huh was heard and he hung up. Kagami jumped in victory and then looked at his apartment. He quickly set to work as he picked up clothes and tidied up more than how it was already. He smiled like an idiot at thinking of Kuroko finally in his arms.

"So you're leaving?" asked Takumi as he followed Kuroko to his room, Kuroko nodded.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Kagami's," Takumi's mouth formed into a small smirk.

"Ah is that so…?" he teased as he tickled his brother's necks, Kuroko let out a small groan. "Haha, well don't let the bed bugs bite, or rather the tiger eat you," a jab to the stomach and Takumi was in holding to his side in pain.

"Takumi, I rather wait for a week of dating before ecchi stuff," Kuroko said firmly. Takumi laughed lightly

"I was only joking you know that right…?" Takumi said. Kuroko smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's just being so long since I last did that," Kuroko said as if a happy memory.

"Hey!" Takumi whined. And so Kuroko left to Kagami's and Kagami met him halfway. They finally arrived at Kagami's place, what will the night hold for these two crushing teenagers?

"Ah, I forgot to tell Tetsu the name of my friend was Tatsuya Himuro!" Takumi remembered as he laid on his bed. "Well, they'll probably get along fine," Takumi thought to himself as he dialed to his friend once again.

* * *

**That's it for now folks**

**Conscious: RnR and yes we're aware this is probably a little low of what you expected up next. Still hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Takumi: hello my beautiful reviewers, readers, and etc.! I am Kuroko Takumi and today I and Tetsu show the new chapter! Called… Ecchi Stuff with Kuroko!**

**Kuroko: to start off we want to apologize for the authors error in the last chapter wen our mom called for me by my surname when it should have been my given name. **

**Takumi: Yes, we're sorry. And I'm sorry too, it seems I had lied, I did and still do have a romantic affair with someone. **

**Kuroko: Yes… okay so next chapter. Wait… what's with the title?**

**Takumi: eh? You aren't going to do echii stuff with Kagami yet? **

**Kuroko: No. And the name of the chapter is…**

* * *

**I Want to Forever be Your Light**

_They finally arrived at Kagami's place, what will the night hold for these two crushing teenagers?_

Kagami opened the door and opened the door letting in the smaller figure first. Once Kuroko sat on the couch and Kagami closed the door and sat in front of him. He was once again scared to talk. Kuroko just stared at him without interest,

"So, did you eat already?" in reality Kuroko had been noticing how much more… sparkling? The house was. To the question he nodded. Kagami silently cursed, he had made those tacos for nothing, and he should've known he had probably eaten already. (Romantic much?)

"Um… do you want a drink?"

"Pocari,"

"Anything else?"

"No thank you," Kagami grabbed the drink from the fridge, in his head trying to come up with something smart to talk about or something that could hint up to what he wanted to talk about. Giving Kuroko the drink, he was able to touch the soft skin. Quickly pulling away because of the little shock of electricity he felt.

"Say Kuroko, why haven't you gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Good job Kagami, good way to break the ice so far. Then like that he can balance out his chances, of course he already knew he didn't have one. He hung around him enough to know this much.

"Well no but, I do have a crush on someone." Kuroko said, opening the drink and taking a gulp from it, sadly Kagami's eyes hooked on to his neck, how it went up and stretched upward giving him a clear view. If he could just run his tongue over it and make a soft bite into the flesh of the smaller player.

STOP

Did he say he had a crush on someone? Is that someone him? Wait, it can also be… a… one of the Kiseki no Freaks! His head started working at a hundred percent. No, he would fight for Kuroko, because Kuroko was well… Kuroko!

"And who is that?" he asked, letting go of his drink, Kuroko stared at the red head.

"I didn't know Kagami was the type to talk about crushes," Kuroko said as a statement rather than a question, still the smile was very clear on his face. Kagami reddened a little.

"Well you know Alex and all…" he tried to cover up. Kuroko nodded and took another drink, Kagami was trying his best to say it out right now, to scream out his feelings but for an idiot that is very hard.

"Ah well, it's getting late. Where will I sleep?" Kuroko asked, Kagami looked at the clock in the wall it was fairly late. Taking this as a good opportunity, he decided to speak up.

"Ah, it gets really cold here at night, we can share a bed… if you want that is!" Kagami said, standing up tall and waving his hands in front of him. Kuroko thought over it for a little. Takumi's words ringing on his head and Kagami's replaying on his ears.

"Sure," and he accepted. Kuroko knew something was to happen, it had to happen.

Once in bed Kuroko sat in there, waiting for Kagami to join him in the bed, which was rather big. Kuroko felt a little nervous, even if his face didn't show it. What he felt for Kagami was something he had come to feel for Aomine himself but… Kuroko placed his face on his hands. Trying to not think too much of Aomine, because deep inside, he still cared for the tan teen,

Finally Kagami entered the room in an undershirt and sweats for pajamas. Kuroko let go of his hands and looked at him. Yeah, he likes Kagami for his way of being and the kindness he showed but he had to admit. He had a good body too.

"Ah… I think I'll kill the lights then…" Kagami pointed at the lamp. Kuroko nodded and settled himself down. Kagami shut the lights and soon, the extra weight hit the bed as Kagami laid down. He looked over at Kuroko's back, without meaning to… he reached out to him. Kuroko flinched and slowly turned around to meet Kagami's face.

In the dark, Kagami's face was only visible by the moonlight entering from his window. To Kagami, Kuroko resembled a goddess, I mean a god? His features so perfect against the light, his skin seemed to be glowing and his eyes shining.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, worried by the look the older boy was giving him.

"Kuroko I like you," Kagami's eyes widened. He didn't intend for it to some out so bluntly. He expected something more perfect; he even planned a speech he had been rehearsing for a while now.

"I like you too Kagami-kun, you're a great friend and light," Kuroko complimented. Kagami slapped himself and sighed.

"No Kuroko, I…" hi face was reddening, his ears were hot and he could no longer see the boy in the face. "I… I… I want to forever be your light…" this time it was Kuroko with the wide eyes. The time had come, he knew he liked him but the moment was very interesting, while sharing a bed.

"Kagami-kun, look at me," Kuroko breathed, Kagami found his eyes once again meeting Kuroko's, a warm and very rare smile was the one that covered his features. Kagami gasped in surprised at the sudden face.

"K- Kuroko?" Kagami was as red as his hair, he did not know if the smile meant 'no, I have to refuse' or 'I love you too,'

"I also… want to be by your side forever," Kuroko said, his eyes were closed but his words were true. Right now, Kagami was swimming in happiness. His hands grabbed him and pulled him close into a hug.

"This will sound weird, but do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kuroko kind of felt like crying, he buried his face on his chest, taking in his scent.

"Yeah," Kuroko responded. The hug was so protective, so full of love. Kagami kissed the top of the smaller's head. He didn't know if he had been so happy before.

"Kuroko, I, will not let anyone have you," Kagami whispered. He could feel Kuroko smiled against his chest as his arms wrapped around him.

"Then you're going to have to work really hard." Kuroko laughed, Kagami looked down at the treasure in his arms. "Kagami-kun… Kiss me."

And Kagami obliged. Bending down slowly, his breath on his, he slowly closed the gap between the two in a sweet kiss. Their lips just moving against each other, their eyes closed as they enjoyed the little piece of heaven together. Letting go for breath, they remained hugging for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Awe… so cheesy**

**Conscious: Yeah, I have to agree on that. I was waiting for the echii st-**

**So yeah, next chapter! Takumi meets his brother in law and will the new couple be able to survive through the first obstacle?! The dual eyes Teikou captain Akashi? **

**Conscious: RnR 'till next chapter! Takumi is about to show his defensive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yessir Capitan!**

* * *

After school in some public place…

"D- Dating?!" Takumi nearly screamed as he saw a red Kagami and a biased Kuroko nodding.

"Yes, please give us your blessings," Kuroko deadpanned like always. Takumi gulped, his usual playful expression replaced by a shocked frown, he gritted his teeth and walked towards Kagami, fire burning in his eyes.

"Look Bakagami, I like you better than Ahomine but if you hurt my onii-chan in any way… I'll kill you," he threatened. Kagami gulped and nodded, the air was heavy and the people walking around were walking slowly muttering to each other. Soon the tension went away.

"Ah Takumi, don't threaten Kagami-kun," Takumi's eyes became watery and his ran towards his brother who let go of Kagami's hand to receive his brother's hug.

"Onii-Chan~!" he cried, hugging his waist and crying. Kagami glared at Takumi who stucked his tongue out. "Ala, Tetsu, I need you to meet someone!"

"Taku," all heads turned to the sight of a raven haired teen with a mole by his eyes, one eye covered. Takumi smiled warmly and Kagami and Kuroko were impressed. Takumi walked towards the boy who was… Himuro Tatsuya.

"Hey there honey," Takumi teased, his right hand lifting up his chin, Tatsuya looked away a little red.

"Takumi… not here, people are watching," Tatsuya whispered, they were literally flowers around them, something of prince charming and his destined princess, Kagami sweat dropped and Kuroko just stared.

"I don't care who's watching, our love is so strong… I want everyone to see it," Takumi whispered on his ear, lips traveling dangerously close to his.

"So…" Kagami interrupted, too shock to know what was going on, Kuroko put his hand up.

"Takumi, is this your friend you were talking about?" Kuroko asked as an understanding older brother, Takumi nodded. Kuroko nodded.

"Taku, is this your brother? I can't believe it, I thought your surnames were pure coincidence," Tatsuya said looking at Kagami and Kuroko.

"You're dating?' Kagami asked, pointing at them, Kuroko looked up at the pale Kagami.

"No," Himuro and Takumi said together.

"But," Takumi began

"We are 'together'," Himuro finished. No that was confusing. Takumi then smiled at his brother and glared daggers at Kagami.

"Well I'll be leaving with Tatsuya oh and Tetsu, some guy named Akashi called last night. He says he wants to talk to you so he'll be at the house today at 6 sharp." Kuroko's eyes widened a bit and Kagami gulped.

"A- Akashi!"

Three boys were eating happily when a knock was heard on the door. Takumi went to open it, to be greeted by a short red-headed dual eyed boy. Takumi stared and the other boy stared back.

"Tetsuya," he said, pushing against him into the inside of the house, removing his shoes he made way to the kitchen. Takumi looked at the figure a little pissed off.

"Hey, you don't push through people to other person's houses," Takumi said, Kuroko stood up quickly along with Kagami as a small flash if silver was seen from the boy's hands. Takumi reacted quickly, grabbing the boy's hand, he dropped the scissors.

"So this is who Atsushi was talking about," he said glaring daggers. Takumi smirked

"I thought I was the only one who played with school supplies," he snickered as he flashed a pencil. Akashi now in the floor with Takumi towering over him about to stab at his eye, "Let's make them both a pretty red…" he said, the pencil almost meeting Akashi's pupil.

"Ah yes, let me see you try," Akashi challenged. Kagami stared, this two looked like they were in some kind of sadistic/masochist affair after all.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko interrupted. Akashi and Takumi looked up, Kuroko did a hand motion and Takumi quickly got off Akashi, who seemed a little sad…?

"Ah, Tetsuya, I see you're dating this thing," Akashi pointed at the thing, Kagami glared.

"Oi, at least I beat you to it," freeze. Kagami, you just said the wrong thing. Akashi was already opening and closing his scissors as a creepy cackle escaped his lips.

"Tetsuya, why? I cannot approve of this," Akashi fought, Kuroko let out a sigh.

"Look Akashi-kun, I like Kagami-kun," freeze. Wrong answer Kuroko.

"I'm leaving," Takumi called as he placed his coat on, leaving to the door, Akashi caught a glance of the boy's back, a vision hitting him.

"Look Tetsuya, I cannot approve of this stray until he demonstrates how good he is," Akashi started, Kagami was already grabbing Kuroko and leaving the door. "Hey you, don't ignore me," he glared, scissors dangling dangerously on his fingers.

"Keh, I'm not scared of you, who I want to beat is…" Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi made it to the court where Aomine and Takumi always played their afternoon games. Aomine was deeply concentrated and Takumi was clearly… bored.

Akashi inspected the game well. He was sure that like his beloved Tetsuya, he was another talent. And what better way to close this train of thought as he scored a dunk on Aomine, now he could see why Kagami didn't fear him and probably the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai.

After the game was over, Akashi left, and so did the other figures, like a beaten Aomine, thoughtful Kagami, happy Kuroko holding hands with Kagami and Takumi who was talking on the phone. Takumi finally hung up, his eyes widened and he stared at Kuroko.

"Onii-chan… Taka… he…" Kuroko stared in confusion at his brother for a bit, but the brother left running to the court. Kagami stared down at Kuroko, Kuroko smiled.

"Taka must be attached to someone," Kagami thought about this for a bit, and then it hit him.

"Don't tell me that dog likes that red demon!?" Kagami almost screamed. Kuroko held hands tighter with the taller figure who blushed.

"Yeah," he said and they left hand in hand.

In a faraway distance, Akashi had come to a stop. He had felt the dog's presence a while ago but ignored it until he saw a familiar figure come near. A smirk played on his lips.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I know it sucks it's just… Ahhhh**

**Conscious: RnR also this story will be updated every Friday night (Pacific Time I think?) **

**Sorry again, I'm ready for critics and of you have ideas, leave them don't worry.**

**Conscious: Next up Midorima**


End file.
